Game of Hearts
by Performer101
Summary: Annie begins a new relationship with her newfound love, and Joan yearns for something more. Told through the point of views of Joan & Annie. I do not own any characters from "Covert Affairs"
1. The Anniversary Party

Chapter One

The Anniversary Party

Joan

The air told me it was going to be today, as I stood in the park smiling. The party had been postponed ever since I first tried to plan it. But today would be the day.

"Joan," Arthur startled me, from behind. I smiled. "I know it's going to work this time."

I smiled. "Yes, it will." I said. I was trying to celebrate Annie's joining the CIA team anniversary. But, every time I tried to throw a party, something came up. But, today would be different. Almost everyone was coming. "Oh, Arthur, did you remember the cake?" I asked, suddenly remembering it.

Arthur sighed.

"Sorry, forgot to stop at the store," He said, rising from off the park bench. It was nice and sunny out with a nice, soft breeze.

Arthur headed to his car. "Which store was it again?" He asked, turning around.

I smiled. "Buffy's Bake Goods." I said. He nodded, and headed back to his car. We had arrived here separately, since he still had work today. I called for the day off, even though I knew I'd soon regret it. I began, doing last minute preparations getting things ready.

People began to arrive, and Arthur wasn't even here with the cake yet. To make matters worse, Annie should be here any moment!

I sighed, as I tried to calm myself down.

Then, I spotted his sports car speeding down the street, I smiled in relief. He parked in the parking spot in the far right and power walked to the party. "Here you go." He said, with a smile, handing me the cake. I smiled.

_Happy Anniversary, Annie! _

"_It's beautiful!" I cried, then I looked up to Arthur and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." _

_He smiled. "Anything for one of our best operatives." He whispered. _

"_Uh, Mrs. Campbell, I just got a call from Auggie, they're about five minutes out." Rachel, one of our new field agents, reported. I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered. "Let's get this party started." Arthur replied. _

_I saw Annie's car pull into a parking spot, as she looked around. I smiled. Annie had no idea of this, Auggie did, but she didn't. "Everybody get ready!" She said. _

_Everybody gathered together in a small group, Arthur in the middle hiding the cake with the millions of bodies we had. "Auggie, what's this?" Annie asked, as she came towards us with us. "Joan?" She asked. _

"_Surprise!" everyone cried. _

_Annie paused, she was awestruck. _

"_Annie?" Auggie asked. _

_She smiled, softly. _

"_Happy Anniversary, Annie," Joan replied, as the cake made an appearance. _

_Annie smiled. "Joan, you didn't have to do this." she said. _

"_Oh, but I wanted to." I said, with a smile. "You're the only operative that made me want to do this." _

_Annie smiled, and wrapped me in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "You're very welcome." She whispered back. _

"_I'm so glad it's over!" Auggie said, from behind Annie. _

"_Why?" Annie asked. _

"_Because it was becoming hard to not tell you." Auggie whispered. Both, Annie and I, smiled. Annie went to him and hugged him close. _

"_Let's have cake!" Arthur shouted, as he put the cake down on the first available table. _

_### _

_I had brought a small dock and set my tiny iPod on it as a source of music. Arthur and I danced together until he had to return to work. I then sat down at my table. _

"_Joan?" Annie asked. _

_I turned to find them side by side. _

"_Hey, Annie, Auggie." I said. _

"_Uh, Joan, we have to tell you something," Auggie whispered. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_We're dating." Annie answered. _


	2. On the Line

Chapter 2

On the Line

Annie

"We're dating," I said, Auggie was by my side, and I just said it. I smiled quietly to myself. Auggie and I have been going out for a while now, but couldn't bring ourselves to bring our relationship up. We've been so busy lately. Joan and Arthur looked up at us in surprise.

"You're dating?" Joan asked.

I nodded.

"Uh, Anderson, may I speak with you?" Arthur asked, as he rose from the bench, and offered his arm to guide Auggie. Auggie shrugged but took his elbow, as Arthur guided him towards the parking lot.

"Have a seat." Joan said, motioning for the now vacant chair in front of her. "You two are really together?" She asked.

I nodded. "For two weeks now." I said.

"Two weeks?" She asked. "Annie,"

"I'm sorry, but…Auggie and I…clicked, I never meant for it to happen, it just did." I whispered.

"Annie, I just don't think that this is going to be a good idea." Joan said.

"Why not? You're with Arthur, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am…but were not field ops, Annie, you are…and sometimes Auggie…they can find your weaknesses." Joan said.

"It takes a lot to take me down." I said. "I know that, but we don't at the same time…a lot of things can happen when it's actually happening." Joan said.

"Joan, I don't care what you or Arthur say…we're still date each other." I said, rising to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Joan asked. "To find my boyfriend, he has a flight to his family reunion to go to." I answered, walking away towards the parking lot.

###

The car ride to the airport was silent. No one spoke, which made me nervous. Did Arthur really get to Auggie?

When we got to the airport parking lot, I pulled up to the door, and stopped the car. I turned to look at him, placing a hand on his softly. "Auggie, what is it?" I asked. "You haven't said a word since we got into the car."

He smiled, softly. "Sorry, guess I was thinking too much." He whispered.

"Thinking too much?" I asked. "What were you thinking?"

He smiled. "Guess you'll find out sooner or later…" Auggie sighed. "Arthur wants us to break up…he says that our relationship isn't healthy or safe for us or the bearu." He said.

"What?" I spat. "He can't…"

"Yes he apparently can, cause he also threatened to fire both of us, no matter how good or valuable we are to them." Auggie went on.

I sighed, shocked at what Auggie had just said. Fired? But Langley was all I'd ever known. "I've gotta go." Auggie said, getting out of the car. "Do you need help?" I asked.

"No, thanks." He whispered. He leaned across the car to kiss me goodbye, then I reached into the backseat and grabbed his bag and threw it in his seat and he took it and left me.

Leaving me thoughts that made me feel upset. Fired? Over a relationship? I didn't want to break up with Auggie, but I also didn't want to give up my job. My career. I had to think some things through before this went further.


	3. Threatened

Chapter 3

Threatened

_Joan_

"_Okay, Arthur, I'm just saying…" I said, into the phone. _

"_We need Annie, though…Auggie, too. We can't just let them go!" _

"_Mrs. Campbell, phone's for you." Helen, the newest agent, replied. _

"_Okay, thanks Helen, I'll take it in here." I replied. "I have to go, Arthur." _

_I then hung up on him. Then, I took the call Helen told me about. "Hello," I said. "Is this Joan Campbell?" a man's deep baritone voice asked. "Yes, this is she." I whispered. "Meet me in the alley behind Richie's Foods, come alone…at the three o'clock…" then the line went dead. _

"_Hello?" I asked. "Who are you?" But, I was too late. I hung up the phone, and checked the time. 2:45. Crap! I nearly ran out of the office, and fumbled with the keys to my car. I sped through the city to where the small restaurant was. I parked across the street, and did as I was told. _

"_Come alone?" He asked. _

_I jumped at his closeness. _

"_Yes, what do you want?" I asked. _

"_Oh, it's not a what…it's a who." He whispered. _

"_Are you going to show me who you are?" I asked. _

"_Not exactly." He whispered, he handed me a folder. _

"_You want to live?" He paused, but he was not waiting for an answer because he went back to talking. "Bring her to me, and you will live.." He said. _

"_You want Annie? Why?" I asked. "Just do it." He spat. But, then he left. _

_I sighed, as I looked through the file. All things that had to do with Annie. I had to go back to the office. But, first, one stop on the way. I had to warn her. _

_###_

_I knocked on the front door to her house. A woman answered it. She was tall, and looked to be a little older than Annie. "Hello, is Annie Walker home?" I asked. _

_She smiled. "She just came home, she's in her small room at the side… who, may I ask, are you?" she asked. "Joan Campbell, Annie's boss." I said. She smiled. "I'm Danielle, Annie's sister." She said. _

_I nodded. "Can I talk to her, it's kind of important?" I asked. "Of course you may." She said. I nodded, as she guided me to her small house on the side. Danielle knocked on the door. _

"_Yes!" Annie called. _

"_Annie, someone's here to see you." Danielle said. _

_Annie opened the door. "Joan," she said, surprised. "I'll be in the house, baking cookies." Danielle said, once her job was done. _

_Annie opened the door so that I could come in. Her house was small and barely liveable. _

"_If you're here to try to change my mind about Auggie…it's not going to happen." I said, my arms crossed. _

"_I'm not, Annie, I'm cheering for you…" I whispered. _

"_You are?" Annie asked. _

"_But, that's not important right now," I said, handing her the file. _

"_Has anyone ever followed you?" I asked. _

"_What do you mean? How could anyone have these?" she asked. _

"_I'm supposed to take you to that man who took these pictures." I whispered. _

"_You're working for them!" She exclaimed. _

"_Annie, I'm not!" I fought. "But, we need to come up with a plan." _

"_What kind of plan?" she asked. _

"_I don't know…but, we will come up with something." I whispered. _


End file.
